Forum:Naru
IRL name: Kaganu, Nara In-game name: Naru Title: The Blue Flame, Big Bro (sister only), Reaper Age and birthday: 16yr June 24 Gender: male Relitives: Kaganu, Sara, Younger Sister (alive, player) Marakasha, Mary, Aunt (alive, non-player) Kaganu Kasu, Younger Brother (dead) Kaganu, Pata, Father (dead) Kaganu, Mikasu, Mother (dead) Masuku, Suki, IRL girlfriend, In-game wife (alive, player) future occupation: Beater, Clearer, Guild Member Stats; Strength: 24 Constitution: 19 Dexterity: 20 Intelligence: 23 Charisma: 22 Willpower: 22 Pereception: 17 Back story: Ever since he was a young boy Nara Kaganu was always bullied for being the smartest kid in his class, also mainly because wasent like the rich kids at his school often called names such as "Nerd, King of all dorks, Smartass, Mr. Poor-as-dirt, etc" and often just listened or ran away. Every day when he got home he would cry for a while and played many MMOS because its the only thing that made him feel welcome, besides his family who often support him no matter what. But when he was 14 robbers came and stole all thier family belongings which woke them up, leading the robbers to shoot his mother, father, and younger brother. Soon after they him and his little sister moved to his aunt which ment him moving to a new school. Unfortunately they knew all about what happend, and while they didnt mess with him about all the time, the few times it did happend he got in a fit of rage and got into a fight. And to improve his fighting he often took Mixed Martial Arts and Kendo classes. After another year him, his sister, and his aunt moved again thus meaning another school. Naru decided to leave his fighting and act normal. Soon after he became one of the few to beta test SAO. His abilites were so stunning he was called the Reaper. During the beta test he was a solo player until he met a girl named Suki Masuku who he made her his wife in the game and met each other IRL and began dating. Then even his 14yrd old sister joined the game during the offcial release. And he his currently second in command of a famous guild know as the Oath of the Shadow Dragons Personalty: He is a caring teen boy who fights for the bullied kids to make sure they didnt go through the same hell he went through, and after the family tradgety he has become really protective of his sister. He is also a kind and respectful person, often even congratulating someone who he fights in a duel, win or loss. And he is also a caring and nice boyfriend to Suki. Apperance: He has blond, messy hair, and hazel eyes. IRL he often wears a T-shirt with jeans. In SAO he wears a blue long sleeved OSD (Oath of the Shadow Dragons) swordsman jacket with a navy blue undershirt. Weapon skill: one handed straight sword Combat skill: Fighting skill: Fighting Spirit, Parry Non-Combat Skill: Weaponsmith, cooking, fishing Passive skill: Hiding, Decetion, Searching